tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Pootis
Spencer Pootis is a PRL Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Courroux29(☼Wrath) His theme is Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - Hog Ride, Road Crash Music. Appearance Spencer is a Heavy wearing a Horrific Headsplitter, although it seems to be a real cleaver stuck in his head, just without blood. He has two Buffalo Steak Sandviches sticking to his chest and a Dalokohs Bar strapped to his abdominal region to further distinguish him from a regular Heavy. Spencer's face also seems to be stuck, as he never moves his lips, though this doesn't prevent him from speaking. In his earlier years, Spencer was a RED Heavy who's face made a puckering expression. He is now on the PRL team and wears the Monstrous Mandible. Behavior and Personality Spencer Pootis appears to have little to no personality. He is entirely apathetic while killing his victims, and his face never seems to move, frozen in a puckered appearance. Spencer has a bizarre speech pattern: it consists of grunts and wheezes, and his mouth never moves even when he speaks- the only phrase he is capable of speaking clearly is his own name. To make sense of what (little) he says, subtitles are provided for him in broken English. As a result, conversations between him and other characters are usually limited to special occasions. He wanders around the TF2 Freak World, mercilessly killing everyone in his path using a Bushwacka and an Amputator or other weapons, showing no remorse- or any emotion for that matter- after committing such horrific massacres upon the TF2 populace. The reason for such atrocities could be explained by how he perceives his victims: usually people that he encounters appear to him instead as food items, such as sandwiches or steaks. This perhaps could be due to severe brain damage to the visual association area or perhaps to the frontal lobe altering his conscience mind, as a result of his Horrific Headsplitter, though the true reason is unknown and yet to be ascertained. In stark contrast to his personality (or rather lack thereof), he was seen sparing an Engineer, as well as giving a cookie to and chatting with his creator's TF2sona. However, this still does not clarify if he actually "feels". Powers and Abilities Spencer Pootis has few abilities compared to other freaks, but what abilities he lacks he trumps for sheer brute strength and fighting prowess, making him a very formidable opponent: * Spencer Pootis is seen wielding a Bushwacka and Amputator and uses them with a great amount of skill, as he could duel with a Demoman for a few seconds, only to decapitate him and cut off his arm afterwards. * He appears to possess extreme physical strength when fighting, as he was able to defeat Painis Cupcake once by first cutting off Painis' arms, then bludgeoning Painis' head with the''' '''Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker with minimum effort, as seen here. * He does not seem to walk, instead "teleporting" very small distances until reaching the destination point. This allows him to be rather fast for a Heavy, at least being faster than a regular Medic. Faults and Weaknesses Though his enormous physical strength is to be thoroughly cautioned of, there are several weaknesses that impede his potential to become a walking apocalypse: * Despite being a madman, Spencer Pootis is a slow thinker because of the cleaver in his head, and therefore easy to outsmart. * He also seems to be very susceptible to any kind of knockback. * Since he is a solitary being, he was easily brought down by the combined might of Vagineer, Scuttlebucket, Christian Brutal Sniper, Painis Cupcake, Dr. Oktoberfest, Demopan, Pancake Man, and Gentlespy. This proves teamwork is an effective weapon against him. * Whenever he sees actual food (such as a Sandvich) being held by his target, he just grabs and eats it, ignoring the target afterwards, effectively lowering his guard and making him vulnerable to attack, or to allow the target to escape. Trivia *Apparently, when sentries detect Spencer Pootis nearby, they get self-conscious, terrified, and commit suicide by running off a high place, as shown here. *Wrath's TF2sona once managed to forcibly turn his Heavy friend, Olderika, into Spencer Pootis. Notable Videos * Meet Spencer Pootis * Spencer Pootis Strikes Back * Spencer Pootis Found Four New Victims * Medic & Soldier's Epic Journey * Fight Against Spencer Pootis * Christmas Special 2011 * Back to the Fortress (Abandoned project) * Back to the Fortress * Channel Trailer(cameo) * TF2 Review : Saxton Hale * WatchFortress * WatchFortress (Part 2) Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by Courroux29 Category:PRL Team Category:Butchers